To Be Loved
by Fehrsfuturewife
Summary: A little girl turns up in Roswell by herself. She’s only 10 years old. The Royal 4 and their friends are suspicious. She has a particular interest in one of the eight friends. What does she want? Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Be Loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the little girl or anyone else I may make up and put in.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
Author's Note: This storyline does not particularly follow the storyline of the programme. Forget that the Royal Four came from pods. Pretend they were born like normal people. (But they're still aliens!) I know it's confusing but it will make more sense when you start to read the story!!!  
  
Summary: A little girl turns up in Roswell. She's only 10 years old. The Royal 4 and their friends are suspicious. She has a particular interest in one of the eight friends. What does she want?  
  
Prologue  
  
As the little girl climbed off the bus, her blonde curls bounced and her blue eyes shone. Everyone who saw her was in awe of how beautiful such a young girl could be.  
  
She walked up to a man standing nearby and tugged on his arm. He turned around and looked down. When his eyes saw the small girl, a grin came across his face.  
  
"Lauren!"  
  
"Hello Nasedo."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know this is really short but I just want to know if I should continue the story! Please let me know!!!!! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
~#Lauren#~ 


	2. Revenge

A/N: Just to let you know, Tess isn't evil, Alex isn't dead and Kyle and Maria are now step-brother and step-sister. Also, Max and Liz are together, as well as Michael and Maria, Isabel and Alex, and Kyle and Tess.  
  
This chapter is really just a filler.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Michael and Max sat opposite Isabel and Tess in their usual booth in the Crashdown Café. Liz and Maria were running round like headless chickens trying to serve amidst the lunchtime rush. Michael was trying to annoy Maria by complaining very loudly about the service. He'd been going on about it for at least 5 minutes now.  
  
"Jeez, you'd think someone could get a bit of service," he said. "I mean that's the waitresses are paid for."  
  
Maria looked over, annoyance evident on her face.  
  
"Oooo! Now one of then is giving me a 'look'! Not typical, kind waitress behaviour I might say!"  
  
Maria started to walk over to him.  
  
"Now she's walking towards me with a.a jug of water?...wait!" said Michael.  
  
Just as Maria arrived at their booth, Liz appeared by her side and together they poured two jugs of water over Michael's head. The whole of the diner erupted into laughter, including Alex and Kyle who had just appeared at the door in time for the revenge.  
  
Maria and Liz gave each other a 'high five' and walked away. They looked back at Michael and were satisfied when they saw him sitting in shock, water dripping down his face and his hair, and his t-shirt soaking wet.  
  
Michael looked around at Max, Isabel and Tess, who were trying, but not succeeding, in hiding the smiles on their faces. He glared at them.  
  
"Hey! It's your own fault Michael!" exclaimed Max, holding his hands up.  
  
Isabel and Tess nodded in agreement, smiles still on their faces.  
  
Michael stood up and stormed towards the door of the café. He shoved it open and went outside.  
  
Tess, Max and Isabel stood up and set off after him. Max turned round as they got near the door.  
  
"We'd better go after him," he called to Maria and Liz, who were back to serving customers.  
  
Maria waved her hand dismissively and Liz just nodded. As the three of them left the café, Maria and Liz burst into laughter.  
  
Alex and Kyle followed after Max, Isabel and Tess, laughing and joking and thinking of ways to use this episode against Michael for a long time to come.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please review! Tell me if I should continue!  
  
~#Lauren#~ 


	3. The Royal Four and Friends

Chapter 2- The Royal Four (and Friends)  
  
"Well Lauren, Welcome to Roswell," said Nasedo.  
  
"Thanks," replied Lauren, happily looking out the window of the red car they were driving in.  
  
Nasedo looked in the rear view mirror at the young girl sitting in the back. Lauren caught his eye and they both smiled. Nasedo held her gaze a few seconds.  
  
"We're almost there," he said.  
  
"'Bout time," snapped Lauren.  
  
Nasedo just smirked at this comment.  
  
A few minutes later Nasedo pulled the car into a driveway of a small, red brick, modern house.  
  
Nasedo climbed out of the car and walked round to Lauren's door and pulled it open. Lauren stepped out and looked around.  
  
"It'll do I suppose," she said, loudly.  
  
She stalked off towards the front door of the house, leaving Nasedo to carry her bags.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
**A Few Hours Later**  
  
Nasedo and Lauren were sitting in the living room of the small house, on the couch against the wall.  
  
"So where are the Royal Four?" Lauren asked, pronouncing 'Royal Four' in a sneering manner.  
  
"They are nearby. We are just outside the town of Roswell," replied Nasedo.  
  
"Right. And when do I meet them?.God help me," said Lauren, muttering the last bit.  
  
Nasedo smiled.  
  
"Soon, soon."  
  
"Can't wait," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Aren't you gonna show me what they look like?" continued Lauren.  
  
Nasedo pulled out photographs of the Royal Four and their four close friends. He showed the pictures of the friends first.  
  
"This is Liz," he said, showing Lauren a picture of the pretty brunette. "Max's girlfriend."  
  
Lauren grimaced. Nasedo noticed this and laughed.  
  
"This is Maria. She's Michael's girlfriend," Nasedo said. Lauren took a closer look at the photograph. She could see a beautiful dark blonde haired girl.  
  
"Move on," she said to Nasedo.  
  
Nasedo nodded. He showed her another photo.  
  
"This is Alex," he said.  
  
"Cute," muttered Lauren  
  
"He's Isabel's boyfriend."  
  
Lauren nodded in response.  
  
"And this is Kyle, Tess' boyfriend," continued Nasedo.  
  
"Really cute," said Lauren.  
  
Nasedo gave her a look.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lauren.  
  
Nasedo shook his head.  
  
He lifted the other photographs.  
  
"Isabel and Tess," he said, pointing to each pretty blonde as he said their name.  
  
"This is Max," showing her another picture. "He's the King."  
  
"Delightful," said Lauren.  
  
Nasedo looked at her, not knowing if she was being sarcastic or not. Her face gave no indication either way.  
  
As Nasedo pulled out the last photo, Lauren looked over in interest.  
  
"And finally," he said as he handed her the picture.  
  
Lauren stressed her words as she said them:  
  
"So, this must be my darling brother."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please please please review!!!!!!  
  
~#Lauren#~ 


	4. Apologizes

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I really appreciate it! Keep it up! I've decided to put 2 chapters up today because chapter 3 is quite short and I don't really like it! So chapter 4 is up as well! Please review if you can! ~#Lauren#~  
  
Chapter 3- Apologizes  
  
"Aw Michael, I'm sorry okay?!" said Maria into the handset of the telephone she was holding.  
  
She was on her break and she was spending it trying to apologize to Michael.  
  
"I didn't know Liz was going to do it, did I?! It just shows how annoying you were being if Liz was getting frustrated with you!"  
  
Another rant of words came down the phone.  
  
"You know what? I'm not going to apologize any more. You were being rude to me and Liz."  
  
She slammed down the phone, just as Liz walked in.  
  
"Problems?" she asked.  
  
"God, he makes me so mad sometimes!" exclaimed Maria.  
  
Liz frowned,  
  
"What's he said?"  
  
"I was standing here for ages like an idiot apologizing and he was hardly even listening to me! He didn't care! All he kept going on about how humiliated he was! Next time I see him I can't promise I won't hit him!"  
  
"It'll be alright Maria! He'll calm down soon," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, but as usual it'll be me sucking up to him, to make him calm down."  
  
"Well don't this time! Stand up for yourself!" exclaimed Liz.  
  
"But..." started Maria.  
  
Liz interrupted her.  
  
"No Ria! Let HIM apologize to you this time."  
  
"Yeah! Stuff him!" shouted Maria.  
  
"That's it!" said Liz. "Now back to work."  
  
"Oh, right.okay," said Maria.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When Maria came out of the back, she noticed that Max, Isabel, Tess, Alex and Kyle were back in the café. Liz was standing at their booth, talking to them.  
  
Maria walked up and stood beside Liz. They all looked up at her.  
  
"We decided to leave him to calm down," said Max.  
  
"Hasn't worked," said Maria.  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Was just on the phone to him and he's slightly mad at me," said Maria.  
  
"He'll calm down," said Tess and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Maria just looked at Liz. Liz shrugged.  
  
Maria looked around the diner. It was pretty deserted. The only other customer Maria could see was a little blonde girl sitting by herself at a booth close to the door. 


	5. Surprises

Chapter 4- Surprises  
  
Maria turned to the others.  
  
"Is there anyone with that little girl over there?" she asked.  
  
Everyone turned round to look at the girl.  
  
"I don't think so," said Max. "I noticed her earlier and she didn't have anyone with her then."  
  
"Has no-one served her?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I didn't even notice her," said Liz. "It was too busy earlier."  
  
"I'll go now," said Maria.  
  
She walked over to the little girl.  
  
"Hiya," she said to her.  
  
The little girl looked up and smiled and Maria was surprised at how pretty she was. Her curly blonde hair was sitting perfectly and her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Hello," she replied.  
  
Maria was surprised to hear the girl had an Irish accent.  
  
"Would you like to order anything?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes please. Could I have a vanilla milkshake please?"  
  
"Of course," said Maria. "I'll be right back with it."  
  
Maria walked back to the others.  
  
"She's really polite" commented Maria.  
  
The others nodded. They'd been listening.  
  
Maria went up and got the milkshake. She walked back to the little girl. She set it on the table in front of her.  
  
"Thank you," said the girl.  
  
"No problem," replied Maria. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Maria continued.  
  
The girl shook her head. "Of course not," she said.  
  
Maria sat down opposite her.  
  
"So what's your name?" Maria investigated.  
  
"Lauren."  
  
"That's a pretty name," Maria said.  
  
"Thank you. What's yours?" replied Lauren.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"That's really pretty too,' said Lauren.  
  
Maria smiled.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?" Maria asked.  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"Your Mom or Dad aren't here?"  
  
"No," answered Lauren.  
  
"Oh," said Maria. "Are you new round here?"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Maria.  
  
Lauren shrugged.  
  
"You have no-one with you?"  
  
"No. I came by myself," replied Lauren.  
  
"What age are you Lauren? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"10," Lauren said.  
  
"Why are you in Roswell?" Maria asked.  
  
Lauren looked at her.  
  
"I know I'm asking a lot of questions," said Maria "But you're very young to be here in Roswell on your own," she continued.  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"Well I'm looking for someone," she said.  
  
"Who?" asked Maria.  
  
Lauren pulled out a photograph.  
  
"Michael Guerin," she said while passing the picture to Maria.  
  
Maria looked surprised.  
  
"Why do you want to see Michael?"  
  
"You know him?" asked Lauren, avoiding the question.  
  
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Maria replied.  
  
"Oh," said Lauren.  
  
Maria repeated her previous question:  
  
"Why do want to see Michael?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
Maria and Isabel gasped. Liz dropped the jug she was holding onto the floor. Tess dropped the glass she had in her hand. Max's, Alex's and Kyle's mouths dropped open.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please review!!!!!!!  
  
~#Lauren#~ 


	6. Sister

Chapter 5- Sister?  
  
Maria recovered first. She looked round at the others. They were still frozen in the same positions. She turned back to Lauren.  
  
"Uh.uh." she stuttered.  
  
Lauren just looked at her.  
  
"Well. uh."  
  
"So can you tell me where he is?" asked Lauren, innocently.  
  
"Umm. well.h.how about I call him now and see if he can come here?"  
  
"That'd be great," said Lauren.  
  
Maria just nodded. She stood up and in a daze she walked over to the others. They looked at her as she approached.  
  
"Oh my God!" whispered Liz.  
  
Maria walked into the back, with everyone following her.  
  
"Michael has a sister?!" exclaimed Kyle, as the door to the back, closed.  
  
Isabel, Tess and Max were shaking their heads.  
  
"It can't be true!" said Tess. "Michael has no family!...We're his family!"  
  
Isabel looked at Max. He was clearly in shock. He couldn't believe after all this time they've found out that Michael does have family of his own.  
  
"I'd better phone Michael," said Maria, as she picked up the telephone handset.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As Lauren sat out in the café, she pulled out her cell phone. She dialled Nasedo's number and waited while it rang.  
  
She giggled as she remembered the faces of everyone when she told them she was Michael's sister.  
  
"Hi Nasedo. It's me. Yeah. Met them all. Maria's ringing Michael now. Should meet him soon. Yeah. Okay. Right. See you later. Bye."  
  
She put the cell phone back in her pocket and settled down to wait.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hi Michael, it's me."  
  
Words were heard coming down the phone.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Everyone looked questionably at her.  
  
"Jerk," she mouthed to them.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Michael, would you shut up and listen to me for a second?!"  
  
"Thank you!" she continued. "You have to come over to the Crashdown now!"  
  
She listened, then replied.  
  
"Because you have to! We have something to tell you."  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
"No I can't tell you over the phone! That's why I'm asking you to come here!"  
  
"For God's sake, Michael! Swallow your pride!"  
  
Max, seeing Maria's frustration walked up and took the telephone off her. Maria stepped to the side, relief on her face, but her fists clenched.  
  
"Michael, it's me. Look we need you to come here at once. It's important."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and get your ass over here now!"  
  
Max put the phone down and turned to everyone. They all looked in shock at him. They'd never seen max shout at Michael, or anyone for that matter, before.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Michael walked into the Crashdown. He could see it was deserted except for a little girl sitting on her own. She looked up as he walked past her. He stopped to look her.  
  
"Do you know where." Michael began.  
  
"They're in the back, Michael," Lauren interrupted.  
  
"Okay, thanks," he said, as he turned to walk on.  
  
"Wait a minute! Did she just say my name?" he asked himself, as he stopped. He shook his head and walked on.  
  
He pushed open the door and walked into the back. Everyone looked at him as he walked in.  
  
"Did you know there's a little girl sitting out there on her own?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
Everyone just looked at each other.  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah, um...she's the reason we called you Michael," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Michael said.  
  
"She's looking for you Michael," said Isabel.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"She's.she.she's your." started Maria.  
  
"She's your sister Michael," said Max gently.  
  
Michael laughed. He expected the others to laugh with him. He thought they were playing a joke on him. When they didn't start to laugh, Michael stopped laughing slowly.  
  
"You're kidding me," he said.  
  
"No we're not Michael," said Liz.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"No she's not my sister. I don't have family remember?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Michael, she is," stressed Isabel.  
  
"No you're lying," Michael said.  
  
He started to walk backwards.  
  
"Wait Michael," said Maria.  
  
Michael shook his head. He turned and ran out of the back and into the diner. As he ran past Lauren he slowed down and looked at her and then ran on again out of the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please review!  
  
~#Lauren#~ 


	7. Upset

Chapter 6- Upset  
  
Lauren had expected him to react this. Nasedo had warned her. But she had decided before to use this to her advantage.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"S***!" said Kyle. "That didn't go too well."  
  
"We weren't exactly gentle," said Isabel.  
  
"We couldn't beat around the bush, Iz," said Alex. "He needed to know," he continued.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Liz.  
  
"Someone needs to talk to him," said Tess.  
  
All heads turned to Maria.  
  
"Ooo no! Don't drag me into this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're his girlfriend!" exclaimed Kyle.  
  
"You forget I'm not exactly his most favourite person at the minute. Talking to Michael about his long lost sister isn't quite top of my 'really want to do' list."  
  
"Okay, who else should do it then?" asked Liz.  
  
All heads turned to Max.  
  
"Me?! But." he sighed. "Okay," he said.  
  
"Right Michael's sorted, but what about Lauren?" asked Alex.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lauren could hear commotion in the back of the diner. At once she forced her eyes to stay open so as to make them water. Tears started roll down her face and eyes turned red.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"We need someone to look after Lauren. She has no where to stay," said Isabel.  
  
Again, all heads turned to Maria.  
  
"0h for flips sake! What is this?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well Michael's not talking to you anyway so you may as well take his sister, that he wants nothing to do with, to your house," said Alex.  
  
They all nodded except for Kyle.  
  
"Then I'm brought into it," he huffed.  
  
"Tough," said Tess to her boyfriend.  
  
"Plus she's gonna be your sister-in-law some time or another" said Liz, to Maria. "You might as well bond."  
  
"What?! We're only 17! Who said anything about marriage?!" exclaimed Maria.  
  
Everyone smirked.  
  
"Okay fine! If you don't want Michael to speak to me ever again that's just fine!" she said.  
  
"Okay, sorted," said Max.  
  
Maria sighed.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
They moved towards the door to the diner.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lauren heard the door open, and immediately put her head down and made her face look really upset.  
  
Everyone walked up to her. Maria sat beside her and put her arm around her.  
  
"It's alright," she whispered to Lauren.  
  
"He.h.he doesn't like me," sniffled Lauren.  
  
"He's just surprised Lauren. He'll come round to the idea soon. We just need to talk to him."  
  
"He won't care for me," said Lauren, making herself sound pathetic.  
  
"Aaww, you're his sister, of course he will," said Maria. "Come on, you're coming to my house to stay."  
  
"Oh, it's alright," said Lauren. "I'll just go find somewhere to stay."  
  
"No way!" said Maria. You're staying with me, my mom, Kyle and my step- dad."  
  
"I don't want to put you out," said Lauren, sniffing.  
  
"Lauren, we'd be honoured if you'd stay at our house. Now, come on. Let's go. Where's your bag?"  
  
"Under the table," said Lauren.  
  
She leaned down to get it. As she did she thought about what Nasedo had told her:  
  
"Make sure they feel sorry for you. You have to stay with one of them. Preferably Maria."  
  
As they all walked out of the café, Lauren smirked.  
  
"Mission accomplished," she thought.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
**A few hours later**  
  
Maria, Lauren and Amy were all sitting Indian style in the middle of the living room floor, talking, laughing and eating ice cream from the tubs.  
  
"Well Kyle is cute!" insisted Lauren.  
  
"Oh no! Please don't say that!" said Maria.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"I agree with you Lauren. Kyle is quite cute," she said.  
  
"OMG! Mom! Shut up!" cried Maria.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's my step brother! Your step-son!"  
  
"So?! It's not like I'm gonna go out with him!"  
  
"Oh yeah! You're married to his dad!" said Maria.  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
At that moment the front door opened and Kyle and Jim came in.  
  
Lauren, Maria and Amy looked up at them and burst out laughing again.  
  
Confused expressions appeared on Jim and Kyle's faces.  
  
"Is this like a girl bonding session?" asked Jim.  
  
They all nodded, through their laughter.  
  
"Right," said Jim.  
  
Jim and Kyle quickly turned round towards the door and walked back out again. In their haste, they almost tripped over each other.  
  
That made Lauren, Amy and Maria laugh even more.  
  
"Well give me Michael any day," said Mari, after the laughter had subsided.  
  
"You would say that," said Lauren.  
  
"You can't say that," said Maria. "He's your brother."  
  
"That's true. And Kyle's your brother, so we'll have to live by that."  
  
"Deal," said Maria.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"What about between Max and Alex?" asked Amy.  
  
Maria and Lauren looked at each other.  
  
"Alex," said Lauren.  
  
"Max," said Maria, they said the same time.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"We'll have to agree to disagree on this one," said Maria.  
  
"Yep," said Lauren. "What about you Mrs Valenti?"  
  
"Oh, call me Amy," she said. "I would have to say.Alex."  
  
They all looked at each other and giggled.  
  
The bonding was complete.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Michael sat on a bench in the park. He was leant forward, head in hands, elbows rested on his knees. He was in shock.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he thought.  
  
"I can't have a sister! There's no way it can be true. I'll just have to prove it."  
  
He stood up and set off determinately.  
  
**A few minutes later**  
  
Michael knocked on the door.  
  
Maria opened it and saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway.  
  
Michael looked at her. He could see she had been laughing; she had a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Maria didn't say anything, but she stepped aside to let him pass in. As Michael stepped forward he looked into the house. He froze when he saw Lauren sitting with Amy on the floor. He looked at Maria and back at Lauren. Lauren and Amy were looking at him now. Lauren made to stand up.  
  
Michael took a few steps back and looked at Maria again. Then he turned, and, for the second time that day, he ran. 


	8. Bonding

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooooooo long! I've been concentrating on my school work. That, and the fact that I've had major writer's block!!! I've also got very important exams coming up but I'll try and update as much as possible!  
  
I've put up the next 2 chapters as chapter 8 is very short! Enjoy! And please review!  
  
#Lauren#  
  
**Chapter 7- Bonding**  
  
That night Lauren slept in Kyle's bed while he slept on the couch. She woke up the next morning and when she realised where she was, she smiled.  
  
"Bonding with Maria and Amy complete," she said to herself. "Bonding with Kyle and Jim...about to commence."  
  
She got up and had a shower and got changed.  
  
She walked down the hall to the living room where she saw Kyle and Jim sitting on the couch, watching a football game. She smiled and walked forward.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Uh...hi Lauren," said Kyle.  
  
"Morning Lauren," replied Jim.  
  
"Oh, so, you're watching a football game?" said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah," answered Jim.  
  
"I love football!" exclaimed Lauren.  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Really?!" exclaimed Jim and Kyle at the same time.  
  
"Sure!" said Lauren.  
  
"Well come and watch it with us then!" said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, jump in the middle here," said Jim, as he and Kyle moved apart to let Lauren sit down.  
  
"Okay," said Lauren, as she sat down in between them.  
  
For the next hour, Lauren, Jim and Kyle sat screaming and cheering and booing at the television set.  
  
Later on, Lauren phoned Nasedo to tell him that she'd bonded with Amy and Maria and Kyle and Jim.  
  
"Good work Lauren but you need to hurry up with the others," said Nasedo. "Time is wasting."  
  
"Ok," said Lauren. "I'm on it."

The next day Liz came over to the DeLuca/Valenti household to see Maria. When she rang the doorbell, Lauren ran to answer it. She opened the door.  
  
"Hiya Liz," she said brightly.  
  
"Hi Lauren," replied Liz.  
  
"Come on in. Maria's in the shower. She'll be out in a few minutes," Lauren told her.  
  
"Oh right," said Liz.  
  
Liz and Lauren sat on the couch, at opposite ends.  
  
"Sooo," started Liz.  
  
"Sooo," said Lauren.  
  
"How are you?" they both said at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
When Maria came out of the bathroom and into the front room five minutes later, she found Liz and Lauren in deep conversation about science.

Later on that day, Isabel and Alex came over to Maria's house. While Alex and Isabel were talking to Lauren, Liz dragged Maria out of the room.  
  
"Maria, Lauren is a really smart little girl!" she exclaimed. "She knows as much about science as me."  
  
"I know, I heard!" laughed Maria.  
  
"She's not like a normal 10 year old girl," continued Liz. "She's great. Michael needs to get to know her Maria."  
  
"I know, I know," replied Maria. "I just need to convince him."

Lauren had been talking aptly to Isabel and Alex about clothes and music for the past half hour and they were getting on great. Alex went out to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
Isabel and Lauren carried on their conversation.  
  
"So Lauren what do you think are going be the next 'in' clothes?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Well I'd say accessories are going to come back in; big belts, big earrings, big everything!" answered Lauren.  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Isabel.  
  
They smiled.

Alex, Maria and Liz were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Maria, Lauren is terrific! She listens so well and she's so smart!" Alex said.  
  
"I know," said Maria.  
  
"You have to convince Michael to see her," he continued.  
  
"I know!!!" exclaimed Maria.  
  
Liz looked at her and smiled.  
  
Alex walked back into the front room.  
  
"So Lauren, what do you think about alternative rock?" he asked.

**That night**  
  
"Bonding with Liz...check. Alex...check. Isabel...check," Lauren said to herself, while smiling widely.

Lauren woke up the next morning.  
  
"7 down; 2 to go," she said.

Tess was the next person Lauren encountered. She had come over to see Kyle and Lauren had happened to be there and Kyle wasn't.  
  
"I'm sorry Tess, he must have forgotten about the movies. I'm sure he said something about playing basketball with his friends."  
  
"Oh right, well I suppose I'll go then," said Tess.  
  
"Well, you could come in for a drink if you want," said Lauren.  
  
"Well...ok," said Tess, hesitantly.  
  
"You know, the few days I've lived here I've come to realise Kyle forgets a lot of things!"  
  
Tess laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He's a scatterbrain," she said.  
  
Lauren laughed and nodded.  
  
"So, what film where you going to see?" asked Lauren.  
  
Tess giggled.  
  
"I dared him to come and see 'Finding Nemo'," she replied.  
  
Lauren laughed again.  
  
"So that's why he 'forgot'?!" said Lauren.  
  
"Suppose so," said Tess.  
  
"Well I'd like to see it. Can I come with you?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Sure! Are you sure you want to?" answered Tess.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Lauren, excitedly.  
  
"Ok, well let's go!" said Tess.  
  
"Yay!" said Lauren.  
  
They both laughed and walked out of the house.

Lauren knew Max would be the hardest to penetrate. She knew that he was very protective of Michael and she'd have a challenge on her hands but she knew exactly how to do it.  
  
"Hey Max," said Lauren, as she saw him walk into the Crashdown where she sat waiting for Maria.  
  
"Oh, hi Lauren," Max said tentatively.  
  
"What are you doing here? Picking up Liz?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. We're going to the movies," he replied.  
  
"You know what?...I really like Liz. She's so sweet and caring," said Lauren, lightly.  
  
A smile spread across Max's face.  
  
"Yeah she is, isn't she?!"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"She was so kind to me when she came to see Maria the other day. She chatted me like she'd known me for ages and like she didn't resent me for coming to see Michael," said Lauren, a sad expression coming across her face.  
  
Max immediately felt guilty. Yeah sure he hadn't ran off on Lauren like Michael had, but he hadn't exactly made the effort with her.  
  
"You mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
Lauren shook her head, no.  
  
Max sat down opposite her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lauren. I know all you want is to get to know Michael."  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"But you have to understand that Michael's had basically no family for 17 years. And now you've come here saying you're his long, lost, younger sister, it's totally freaked him out."  
  
"I know," said Lauren.  
  
"All he needs is time. Just give him some," advised Max.  
  
"Ok...thanks Max," replied Lauren.  
  
He smiled at her. "No problem."  
  
Liz and Maria came out of the back at that point and came over to them.  
  
"You ready?" asked Max, to Liz.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Max turned to Lauren and said,  
  
"See you around Lauren."  
  
Lauren smiled.  
  
"Hope so," she replied.  
  
As Max and Liz walked out of the Crashdown hand-in-hand, Lauren muttered,  
  
"Done."  
  
Maria looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's done?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Lauren, smiling to herself.

Please review!!!!


	9. Under the Thumb

**Chapter 8- Under the Thumb**  
  
Michael was beginning to get fed up with people telling him that Lauren was a "fantastic, amazing, smart little girl" and that he is "missing out by not talking to her."  
  
He expected Maria and Liz to tell him all these things and he was surprised, when Isabel and especially Max, had begun to nag him about it. He had expected Max to stick by him because he of all people knew how difficult it would be for him to accept a sister. But Max had lectured him just like everyone else had.  
  
And when Max and Isabel started to agree on things, then Michael knew it was time to think.  
  
Out by an abandoned warehouse, stood a little blonde girl and a man who looked in his fifties.  
  
"Don't worry, everything is going according to plan," said the little girl.  
  
"Good, Lauren. Keep it up," replied the man.  
  
"I have everyone under my thumb and wrapped around my little finger, Nasedo." she said  
  
"Excellent, but you need to hurry it up. You need to get closer to Michael."  
  
"Yeah, I know and I will..." Lauren broke off in mid sentence.  
  
She looked around her, confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Lauren, you need to look at me," said Nasedo.  
  
Lauren continued to look around her.  
  
"Lauren!" yelled Nasedo, grabbing her.  
  
Lauren looked him in the eyes.  
  
They held their gaze for a few seconds.  
  
"Now, it's time to work on Michael. You got it?" said Nasedo.  
  
Lauren smirked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
As always please review!!!!!! 


End file.
